Judas Priest/History
Early Life Born within the reset universe created by Enrico Pucci via Made in Heaven, Judas has no counterpart in the original timeline; rather, he is a completely original creation, a breed that has rapidly becoming more common as time continues to march on (though they can also be defined as counterparts to "possibilities", those who could have existed should the universe not have been reset.) Either way, the early years of this young man began as normal ones, and gradually twisted into darker and darker plains as he grew older and the true nature of those he lived with was revealed to him. You see, Judas Priest was born the child of two members of a certain cult. Worshiping an unknown creature, perhaps demon or perhaps angel, Judas had been intended from the beginning as a sacrifice in the hopes of bringing this being into the world of men. However, this knowledge was carefully hidden from him, in the hopes of the shock and trauma of the event adding savoriness to the blood that would be spilled. And so, the day finally arrived, and a young Judas was horrified to realize that everything he had trusted and loved was a lie, all carefully crafted to break him the most shortly before his death. It succeeded perfectly, and a great deal of the young child's humanity died right there in that moment. For the first time in his life, Judas experienced true fear, repulsion, and most importantly, hate; utter loathing for those who had lied to him for so long, a desire to see them all eradicated and reduced to nothingness. He was crushed beneath this hatred and the despair that came with knowing he could do nothing to stop it. As if in answer to his unspoken prayer for survival, fate ordained that, right before the first knife would have broken his flesh, a certain meteorite flew through the sky, colliding with the chamber in which he was to be killed. Landing in a great detonation that scattered all around him, Judas was caught directly beneath it. Indeed, he had been struck head on. Rather than killing him, however, two miraculous events occurred. First, his Stand, One, awakened, halting the meteor from hitting him completely. Second, through the brief contact he did have with the meteor, memories of the original universe before the reset flowed through his mind, enlightening him as to the world that had once been. From this, he acquired knowledge of what exactly Stands were, as well as a record of the conflict between the forces of the Joestar clan and the followers of DIO. Standing up from this revelation, the lad glanced about him and found that he was not the only one who had had his Stand revealed: all the Cult members' had theirs (or at least their inner spirits) exposed by the impact. Seeing them as shriveled, cowardly things that would rather hide behind their masters than protect them, Judas fully realized that Stands are indeed the reflection of the soul, a revelation about one's true self. Feeling no pity, even for those that were his parents, who had nurtured and raised him until that day, Judas used One to slaughter them all without exception. He departed the small village from that day forth, and would never be seen again in that place. He set off to travel the world, to discover and battle with other Stands and their users in order to cement the knowledge he did have in his had. During this period, his fevered mind continued to ferment, and he came to believe that the only way to truly understand someone was through encountering and battling their Stand. That way, he could gain a measure of the person themselves, and thus could not be lied to or lead astray by someone again; their true self would be known to him, and he could act accordingly. Judas gradually began to desire this for all other living things. During this period he met Dante Inferiro Orlandrius, a young entrepreneur with an interest in Stands. Battling Deus Ex Machina and deciding to at least use him for the time being, Judas proposed the idea of an underground sport, a way to exploit how Stand users are attracted to each other through some kind of gravity. Aside from the novelty of the sport itself, it could also attract enough funds to enable extensive research on Stands. Intrigued by the proposal, Dante agreed to it, and made Judas the leader of the research team he assembled, as well as allowing him to take a personal hand in the building of what would become underground Stand fighting. They traveled the world, seeking out potential fighters for the sport. During this period and long after, Judas would recruit a variety of Stand users, generally those in darker circumstances or without hope, and molded them into loyal followers, training them to fight for him and him alone. Among them were such individuals as Emilia Vartiainen and Raghnall Mac Ghabhann. Even long after this age, Judas would continue to train aspiring Stand fighters who would prove useful to his purposes, the current seven or so later being released upon the Kamijou party. As the leader of the world's foremost group in the studying of Stands, Judas lead the party that would acquire the meteorite and fashion the first Arrows, eventually leaking them to the outside world in order to expand his pet project. Keeping the remaining meteor fragments to himself, he would allow Dante to hold onto them for the time being. He and the group eventually conceived an object known as the Promised Lance, a weapon that could awaken the hypothesized Stand variants known as Bounds, Wounds, and most importantly to his purposes, the realm known as Beyond, whose power surpassed even time and space, reality itself. Finally, Judas' plan began to develop. He would achieve the power of Beyond, and with it, would eradicate humanity and all "normal" living things from the universe, leaving their Stands behind to interact and survive. Whether this resulted in a universe of conflict or one of inactivity, he viewed it as a greater alternative, as the "true form" of all things would be visible. Thus, it would be a world where nothing was hidden, and in turn the pain caused by such things would no longer exist. To accomplish this, however, Judas would need to reach the level of Beyond, and to do that he would need the Lance itself. Quietly eliminating the remaining members of the research group, Judas officially disbanded it and took up the role of Stand fighter himself, hoping through this to acquire the power to forge the Promised Lance and discover the true method for attaining Beyond. Those he had already recruited were groomed into becoming ideal candidates for the use of Wounds and Bounds, as through them he believed the road to Beyond lay. Eventually, however, his time as a Stand fighter ended, and he adopted the persona of a full-time mentor, hiding himself as much as possible to focus on achieving his true aim while having his followers continue his public work. Thanks to the memories granted to him by the meteor, Judas understood that the Joestar line would be the first to oppose his plan should they get wind of it. In order to prevent this, he launched a personal pogrom against them, eradicating almost all remaining lines of the family that existed in the new universe. Amateur Stand fighter Shinichi Hayato got wind of his plans around this time and attempted to get the word out, but was murdered by Judas' forces not long after. However, this would ultimately backfire. For the death of Hayato would awaken a Joestar line even Judas had overlooked, resting peacefully in the town Morioh... In-Story